Mafiosas
by Lex Gold
Summary: Nunca estas preparado para los golpes que la vida te depara, tres hermosas niñas se ven obligadas a dar un giro de 180 grados a su vida, después de una tragedia que dejo sin vida a sus padres, con un solo fin... cobrar Venganza... Pero nunca imaginaron lo que el destino tenia preparado para ellas.
1. Forks

**Disclaimer**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Meyer**

 **La historia es de mi Loca Cabecita.**

* * *

 **N/A: Esta historia salio de la**

 **cabecita de 4 personas las**

 **cuales perdieron el contacto**

 **y no pudieron seguir con ella**

 **pero intente continuarla y he**

 **aqui el resultado**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Era una tarde vacía, gris, fría como siempre en Forks, tres mujeres bellas y algo torturadas se encontraban con la mirada perdida en el cielo tratando de encontrar las respuestas a sus interminables preguntas.**

 **Mientras Alice miraba con los ojos bañados en lágrimas la tumba de sus padres pensando cómo sus vidas habían terminado en esto. Ya ella no era esa niña inocente con ojitos risueños, no, ya de esa niña no quedaba nada.**

 **Isabella se aguantaba el nudo que tenía en la garganta para no gritar y hacerse un ovillo en el piso, ella tenía que ser fuerte por sus hermanas, la necesitaban más que nunca aunque ella no fuera tan fuerte como todos pensaban. A pesar de ser la hermana mayor, no se sentía con fuerzas para llevar una carga tan grande, pero solo lo hacía por ellas. Por esas chicas que aunque ya grandes y adultas todavía eran jóvenes.**

 **Rosalie, echaba un vistazo a sus hermanas con una mirada fría, oscura y siniestra… Fue la que más sufrió junto con Bella, fue torturada de las peores formas, violada, marcada y vio morir a sus padres frente a ella, vio cómo los mataban lenta y dolorosamente, en su mente solo está grabado la forma en la que la vida se iba desvaneciendo de los ojos de su padre.**

 **Suspiro pesadamente y prendió un cigarrillo, ella le había prometido a sus padres dejarlo porque sabía que le haría daño, pero ahora sentada en la tumba frente a sus padres, pensaba que era algo relevante. La vida ya la había matado, ella solo subsistía.**

 **Isabella, observó a su hermana ahora rubia y suspiro, ahora que la veía bien, también le provocaba un cigarrillo, pero habían cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse, Billy le había llamado hace dos horas para concretar un negocio en Canadá, no quería dejar a sus hermanas, sentía que las dejaba indefensas pero trabajo era trabajo y todo culmina en una jugosa venganza.**

 **Alice miró al cielo, mientras sonreía con nostalgia, extrañaba muchísimo a sus padres y aunque la vida y esos malditos la trataron de las peores formas en las que se le puede tratar a una mujer aún tenía algo por lo cual seguir viviendo y sonreír, tenía que darle color a las vida de sus hermanas, pasó su mano sutilmente por su brazo izquierdo y sintió esa cicatriz, esa que la marcó de por vida, esa que le hizo él y que nunca la olvidaría.**

 **Miró a sus hermanas que tenían la misma cicatriz pero ahora modificada, ella no la modificó, aunque sus hermanas no lo supieran ella quería seguir teniendo la cicatriz original, recordar a los malditos cada día y tener fuerzas para que cuando los encuentre, enseñarles la cicatriz y verlos a los ojos matándolos lentamente.**

 **Rosalie, le dio una última calada a su cigarrillo, observó a Isabella que ya se estaba levantando de la tumba para irse y suspiro, por ellas, por sus hermanas, ella iba a buscar a ese maldito, lo iba a torturar de las mismas maneras que él las torturo a las tres y lo mataría de la misma forma en la que él mató a sus padres y lo haría pagar por todo lo que hizo.**

 **Aun recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer, aún podía oler la sangre fresca, aún podía oír el llanto de sus hermanas, aun podía escuchar esa maldita risa de triunfador. Esos ojos color esmeralda mirándolas como si solo fueran basura aun recordaba como ya cansada y sin fuerzas llegó a donde estaba su padre y lo abrazo, quizás tratando de aferrar el alma de Charlie al cuerpo ya inerte, ver si aún tenía pulso, pero no era así.**

 **FlashBack**

 **Como pudo ayudó a Alice a levantarse y está envuelta en llanto se abrazó a Rosalie.**

— **Me quiero morir, Rose – sollozaba fuertemente.**

— **No digas eso hermanita. Ven, vamos por Bella –Ambas, ayudadas una por la otra levantaron a Isabella, que por el dolor despertó aturdida y confundida.**

— **¿Dónde están mamá y papá? – preguntó Bella cuando entre Alice y Rosalie la sacaban del sótano donde las tenían.**

— **Bella… solo quedamos nosotras –Contestó Rosalie con voz lúgubre, nada le dolía más que recordar la forma en la que perdieron a sus padres. Varios flashes pasaron por la cabeza de Isabella recordando la forma en la que ese mal nacido mató a sus padres y en vez de llorar solo suspiro y tenso la mandíbula.**

— **Me las pagara —susurro tan bajo que ni siquiera Alice que estaba a su lado le escucho.**

— **¿Por qué nos hizo esto? –pregunto una triste Alice– ¿Que le hicimos?**

— **Ya obtendremos respuestas –Murmuró una muy enojada Isabella– pero una cosa sí es segura –Isabella miró a Rosalie y vio su mirada reflejada en la de ella, ambas tenían la misma. Entre las dos se sonrieron y miraron a Alice.**

— **¿Piensas lo mismo que nosotras, Ali? –pregunto Rosalie en tono burlón. Ya nada en esta vida la haría llorar y mucho menos desistir. Alice al ver la mirada de sus hermanas supo lo que pasaba, siempre tuvieron la habilidad de pensar lo mismo sin decirse las cosas, aun triste por la pérdida de sus padres sonrió con malicia y asintió.**

— **Venganza –murmuraron las tres con toda la rabia que las inundaba en su más terrible momento–.**

 **Fin FlashBack**

 **Isabella volvió la realidad cuando sintió la mano de Alice tomar la suya, miró por última vez la tumba de sus padres y con un pequeño suspiro se levantó, tenían que volver a Seattle, Solo iban a Forks una vez por mes para visitar la tumba de sus padres.**

 **No había nada más religioso para las tres chicas que visitar a sus padres cada mes, y como Rosalie le prometió a Charlie, siempre estaba cuidando a sus hermanas.**

 **Alice jalo suavemente la mano de Rosalie, ya habían pasado las dos horas correspondientes de visita, no podían arriesgarse a pasar más tiempo y que alguien las viera. La última vez que estuvieron ahí fue cuando enterraron a sus padres y ese mismo día desaparecieron.**

— **Vamos Rose, ya Bella está en el auto - susurro Alice triste al tener que dejar a sus padres. Nada le habría dado más placer que irse con ellos hace 4 años cuando ocurrió todo, pero si Dios y el "Diablo" la dejaron en este mundo es porque ella tenía una misión que cumplir.**

— **Está bien –murmuró Rose regalándole una pequeña sonrisa a su hermana, ella jamás sonreía, ni en su trabajo y mucho menos en sus negocios, lo hacía en pocas ocasiones para sus hermanas, por que juro a si misma reír y sonreír cuando viera como ese maldito moría frente a ella.**

— **¿Por qué tardaron tanto? –bramo Isabella ya en la limosina, estaba bastante ansiosa. Tenía un mal presentimiento pero solo decidió pensar que estaba loca y no alterar a sus hermanas.**

— **Aquí estamos, tranquila –le contestó Alice dulcemente mientras se sentaba a su lado en el hermoso Cadillac color negro totalmente blindado y Rosalie se sentaba frente a ellas. Isabella sintió una punzada de culpa por tratar mal a sus hermanas, pero a veces no podía controlar su ira.**

— **Vámonos de aquí, Taylor –Dijo Alice a su chofer, cuando era cuestión de ir a Forks, las tres iban en un solo auto, pero solo ahí. Del resto andaban en autos diferentes por protección– porque el apuro, Bella –preguntó luego de que iban en camino al aeropuerto.**

— **Tengo trabajo que hacer –contestó mirando por la ventana.**

— **¿En tu trabajo o en nuestro trabajo? –pregunto Alice sin entender porque su hermana les daba poca información y se mantenía distante.**

— **En el nuestro, pequeña –contestó Isabella tratando de sonreírle, suspiro y miro a Rosalie– Billy llamó.**

– **¿Cual es el negocio? –pregunto Rosalie directamente. Billy fue quien las ayudó a salir adelante y quien las metió en el negocio, con ambición y guiadas por la sed de venganza llegaron a la cima, ahora ellas eran un cartel reconocido. Con fama de mercenarias e impecables en su trabajo.**

 **El más grande cartel de norte américa, conocida como "La Mafia Dorada", un nombre que a simple vista suena sacado de una película de Disney, pero es un nombre que muchos solo con escucharlo tiemblan de miedo.**

 **Con un solo lema en su vida "La Mafia Dorada no da segundas oportunidades" lo aprendieron en carne propia con la pérdida de su familia. Pero también están regidas por su única ley "Nunca abras tu corazón" ellas sabían que no podían enamorarse, pero nada les impedía jugar con los hombres.**

— **Un negocio grande para traficar mercancía por Canadá –Contesto Isabella con voz neutra.**

— **Sabes que no me gusta la palabra "traficar" Bella –le reprocho Ali a su hermana mayor, esta sonrió con ironía viendo que su pequeña hermana, una artista del engaño, la actuación, la seducción y perfeccionista en el arte de matar sin dejar huellas, se molestaba por la simple palabra "traficar"**

— **Lo siento, Enana. Es una negocio grande para "exportar" mercancía por Canadá, ¿Está mejor? –le pregunto sonriente.**

— **Mucho mejor –dijo Alice con suficiencia.**

— **Bien, ¿Cuando se va Jacob? –pregunto Rosalie, Jacob era el hijo de Billy y era el negociante de ellas, siempre que había que hacer tratos ellas mandaban a Jacob. Y luego de que el trato se daba, las tres viajaban para culminar el negocio.**

 **Nunca estaban separadas, las tres eran un arma difícil y nunca se podía llegar a ellas, por eso siempre viajaban las tres, Isabella era la jefa de la Mafia, la que daba la cara en los tratos y la que, sin darte cuenta, te mataba a quemarropa con una sonrisa sutil y coqueta.**

 **Por otro lado Alice, era la experta en distracción y seducción, matar sin dejar rastros era su pasión, una simple punzada al corazón, una navaja en la yugular, ahogo accidentado en el jacuzzi, Ali tenía mil y un formas de matar y que a la vez pareciera un accidente.**

 **Rose, ella era diferente. Ella no se limitaba a matar a quemarropa, mucho menos a hacer cortes limpios o que parecieran accidentes, ella mataba de las peores formas imaginables, mataba, destrozaba y descuartizaba, por eso ella era la que hacía el trabajo sucio o la negociación fuerte.**

— **No va a ir Jacob –contestó Isabella sabiendo la cara que pondrían sus hermanas, así que antes de que hicieran la pregunta obvia, la contestó– iré yo.**

— **¿Que? –Exclamó Alice– ¿Sola? –preguntó alarmada y asustada por su hermana. Ali siempre tuvo, no ese sexto sentido, sino un octavo sentido que no le fallaba y temía por su hermana.**

— **Si, Ali, sola. Jacob estuvo en un enfrentamiento hace una semana y salió herido, no puede viajar y si queremos seguir teniendo un negociante debemos dejarlo recuperarse –contesto Isabella de manera seria, tratando de imponer su autoridad.**

— **¡Estas loca Isabella! No nos hemos separado en estos malditos 4 años y Ahora pretendes ir a hacer un negocio con quien sabe que gente ¿Y sin nosotras? –bramo Rosalie casi gritando.**

— **Tengo que ir, Rose. Necesitamos este negocio. Nos abrirá las puertas que necesitamos para acercarnos al maldito imbécil. –Le contestó Isabella entre dientes, no le gustaba discutir con su hermana pero tampoco le gustaba que le reprocharan su autoridad.**

— **¿Por qué no mandas a Seth? –pregunto Alice tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Isabella y no queriendo ver a sus hermanas pelear.**

— **Seth apenas es un novato, este es un negocio grande, si lo arruina, que se que así será, perderemos el contacto con el maldito imbécil.**

— **Entonces... ¿Nos dejaras? –pregunto Alice más triste.**

— **No las dejare, iré y en dos días volveré –contesto Isabella mirando a su pequeña hermana mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.**

— **Déjanos ir contigo, Bella –dijo Rosalie sintiendo impotencia, ella sabría cómo proteger a su hermana, muchas veces lo hizo por malos negocios. –podemos ayudarte y...**

— **Iremos contigo –le interrumpió Ali a Rose– te defenderemos y...**

— **¡No! –interrumpió Isabella a su hermana– no es la decisión de ninguna de ustedes, iré sola y volveré pronto. –dijo dando por terminada la conversación.**

— **Llegamos, señoritas –dijo Taylor estacionando en el hangar Swan de Port Ángeles.**

— **Gracias Taylor –dijo Alice dulcemente, las tres bajaron del auto. Ali y Rose miraron confundidas a Isabella, al parecer ella ya había planeado todo.**

— **¿Que hace Hannibal aquí? –pregunto Rosalie bastante molesta viendo el avión que ellas usaban para viajar, era su avión personal donde hacían sus negocios y donde viajaban a visitar a su pequeña Mónica.**

— **Es obvio Rosalie. Me iré de una vez a Canadá, ustedes se irán en el jet de Billy a Seattle. –ordenó Isabella, cuando vio que sus hermanas iban a replicar volvió a hablar– y es una orden para ambas. ¿Entendido?**

— **Si, Bella –dijeron ambas bajando la cabeza. Después de todo Isabella seguía siendo la mayor. No podían contradecirla.**

— **Bien, les prometo que en dos días estaré en casa con ustedes y saldremos de comprar ¿Vale? –dijo mirando a Alice, enseguida el brillo en los ojos de la pequeña se agrandó a tal grado que Rose supo que había perdido la batalla, Bella sabía cómo manejar a sus hermanas.**

— **Cuídate mucho Bella –dijo Rosalie abrazándola fuertemente.**

— **Se los prometo. –contestó Isabella. Soltó a sus hermanas y se subió a Hannibal. Su copiloto ya estaba ahí esperándola con una mirada impasible.– vamos José. Hay un largo vuelo a Canadá –las compuertas se cerraron y Bella sonriente como cuando tienen un juguete nuevo se sentó en el puesto del piloto.**

 **Ella sabía cómo manejar un avión, Estuvo en la fuerza aérea, sabía cómo manejar un maldito avión, pero sus hermanas aún se asustaban cuando lo hacía. Junto con su copiloto encendió los motores y arrancó.**

 **Alice y Rosalie veían partir a su hermana en el avión, dejándolas con un sentimiento de preocupación, ellas nunca se habían separado desde la muerte de sus padres pero recordando las palabras de su hermana antes de irse suspiraron, todo era por una sola causa, la tan anhelada y jugosa venganza.**

 **Ali suspiro al ver despegar a el imponente Hannibal, el cual resguarda una parte muy importante de el corazón de Alice, después de la desgracia que les tocó vivir a sus hermanas y a ella hicieron lo posible por resguardar la vida de la pequeña Mónica. Nadie en la mafia sabía de su existencia ni siquiera el Maldito Imbécil, como ellas le llamaban al asesino de sus padres.**

 **Ya que unos segundos Antes de que los malditos mataran a sus padres Ali tuvo el tiempo suficiente para esconder a su hermana en un pequeño cuarto secreto dentro de su armario.**

 **FlashBack**

 **Se encontraba en su habitación escuchando música con los ojos cerrados ya estaba quedándose dormida, cuando entró en su habitación una muy asustada Monica quitando sus auriculares sacándola así de su ensoñación.**

 **Abrió los ojos rápido totalmente enojada, todos en la familia sabían que Ali odiaba con todo su ser que apagaran su música cuando estaba tratando de relajarse de un dia de escuela.** **Pero ni en un millón de años Ali se imaginó encontrarse con lo siguiente.**

 **Se escuchaban los gritos de sus hermanas y su madre por toda la casa, también cosas cayendo al suelo y rompiéndose, su linda Brujita que era el apodo que le habían puesto las hermanas a la pequeña Mónica, estaba encima de Ali llorando fuertemente, asustada por el alboroto de la planta baja.**

 **Su habitación quedaba en el tercer piso y era la unica que habia alli, como ella amaba la moda todo el tercer piso era solo de ella asi que tenia en el un Armario del tamaño de una tienda de centro comercial y su estudio de diseño donde se la pasaba horas y horas.**

 **Sabia que tenia que bajar a ver que era el alboroto, pero antes tenía que dejar a su hermana escondida y muy bien resguardada porque algo le decía que eso no era algo simple, Ali había tenido ese mal presentimiento desde hace casi 2 semanas se sentía ansiosa, nerviosa y mientras iba a estudiar se sentía observada, por lo cual había diseñado un pequeño cuarto detrás de una de las paredes del estudio y con ayuda de la tarjeta de crédito de su padre logró ponerle un sistema de seguridad con puertas que se abren solo por fuera con la huella digital de Ali y una vez cerradas ni el mismo Houdini en persona podría abrir a menos que estuviera dentro.**

 **Dentro de ella había un pequeño refri con lo necesario para sobrevivir unos días y unas pantallas que mostraban todo lo que sucedía en la casa, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, jalo a Mónica hacia dentro.**

— **No te muevas de aqui, ire por las chicas, ¿vale? –le dijo Ali rápidamente.**

— **Tengo miedo, Ali –murmuró con ojitos llorosos, estaba temblando del susto. Era muy pequeña todavía y no entendía nada.**

— **Tranquila, pequeña todo estará bien. –le sonrió con nostalgia.**

— **No te vayas –sollozo cuando Ali iba a cerrar la puerta.**

— **Moni, debo ir por nuestras hermanas –tomó una respiración, le tomó el rostro para que la mirara– Si las chicas y yo no llegamos a entrar, pase lo que pase, veas lo que veas, no salgas de aquí hasta pasadas 48 horas ¿Entendiste?**

— **Si –susurro con los ojitos bañados en lágrimas.**

— **Ahí hay comida, no salgas. Te quiero Moni. –susurro antes de cerrar la puerta sin esperar respuesta.**

 **A Alice le partía el alma dejar a su hermanita ahí sola y desamparada pero tenía que ir por sus hermanas, así que con el alma partida en dos, cerró la puerta un poco más tranquila sabiendo que al menos una de ellas iba a estar a salvo.**

 **Fin del FlashBack**

 **Ahora se encontraba en el asiento del avión privado de Billy con un presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien, no le gustaba nada la estúpida idea de su hermana Isabella de haberse ido sola a esa reunión y lo peor que no sabían de que se trataría.**

 **Nunca en los 4 años después de la desgracia se habían separado, pero como siempre su hermanita se salía con la suya, Ali mandaba maldiciones por todos lados el hecho de no saber nada la ponía mal y el sentir esa angustia en su pecho la ponía más inquieta, Pero Bella lo hacía por protegerlas ya que pensaba que era mejor que la mafia del mundo no conociera el rostro de sus hermanas, nadie en la mafia conocía el rostro de las hermanas menores de "La Diosa" así la apodaba la mafia ya que era implacable, decidida y además justo como su apodo lo decía, ella era muy hermosa tan hermosa como malvada, Isabella poseía una belleza envidiable. A pesar de que las hermanas Swan andaban juntas a todos lados, nunca nadie había visto sus rostros.**

 **Pero Ali ya se estaba hartando de eso, de estar en las sombras de la organización, era una mujer adulta como para andarse escondiendo. Así que con el dolor de su corazón y sabiendo la reacción de Bella al haber desobedecido sus órdenes, decidió contradecirla e ir a la maldita fiesta en el "Cuervo" (jet militar Ruso 9k 130)**

 **Ya lo tenía decidido solo bajaría de ese avión, iría por su vestido y su ropa, tomó su móvil marcando a la ama de llaves para que le tuviera las maletas, tanto de ella como de Rose.**

 **Además... esa semana era tranquila en su trabajo, sólo bastaría hacer unas llamada justificando su falta.**

 **Bella, Ali y Rose detrás de esa fachada de Niñas Malas, tenían un trabajo decente para poder pasar desapercibidas ante la sociedad.**

 **Ahora a Ali le faltaba un obstáculo muy grande… Rosalie.**

— **Haber genio como le vas a hacer para convencerla de que vaya contigo –decía para sí misma Alice mientras bajaba del avión– piensa Ali... ¡Piensa!**

— **¿Esta bien, Señorita Swan? –preguntó el chofer cuando la vio hablar sola.**

— **Si, Taylor, estoy bien –contestó sonriente mientras se subía al auto pensando que no podia mentirle a su hermana ya que parecia que tenia un detector de mentiras incorporado al cerebro así que lo mejor sería decirle la verdad.**

 **Al llegar a la casa dejó las compras que llevaba en su habitación, tomó unas cuantas respiraciones y bajó para hablar con Rose, estaba en la sala, recostada en uno de los sofás, puso su mejor sonrisa y se detuvo frente a ella.**

— **¿Qué tienes planeado para esta tarde y el dia de mañana? –Rosalie bajó su libro de leyes y la miró con sus penetrantes ojos azules a través de sus lentes para leer con una cara de "¿Que tienes planeado duende?"**

— **Pues... Nada. ¿Por qué la pregunta, hermanita? –contestó enarcando una ceja.**

– **Es que tenía planeado que hiciéramos un viaje de relajación en estos días que Bella no estara por aqui y tenia planeado irme hoy. ¿Me quieres acompañar? -–preguntó con su mejor rostro de angelito–.**

 **"Maldita mentirosa" se reprendió a sí misma Ali."No era que ibas a decirle la verdad?" –pensaba– "Es mejor llevarla engañada que decirle la verdad es tan capaz que me ata a la cama con tal de que no salga" –se respondía a sí misma mentalmente–.**

— **Esta bien, Ali –contestó Rose con tono desconfiado y su mirada amenazadora, Ali sabía que ella sospechaba que algo traía entre manos. Pero su curiosidad era más grande que su responsabilidad– ¿A que horas nos vamos?**

— **Tengo a "Monaco" ya preparado para salir y no te preocupes por las maletas ya mande a Sue a que las arreglara para las dos.—**

— **¿Que? –grito sorprendida.– Ya lo tenias todo planeado ¿verdad enana? –dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, Ali solo se limitó a asentir.**

 **Alice suspiró tranquilamente, Rose se había tragado la mentira, no por nada la apodaban "El ángel salido del infierno", su poder de persuasión era demasiado bueno.**

— **Tenía planeado que después de la visita al internado fuéramos de viaje pero sin Moni, ya que ella tiene exámenes esta semana y no puede faltar,asi que seria un viaje de mujeres –dijo con su mejor sonrisa tratando de que fuera más creíble–.**

— **¡Esta bien Alice! Se hará como tú digas –contestó rendida–.**

— **Bien –contestó Ali cantando victoria, pero aún tenía que prepararse para lo que vendría después–.**

* * *

 **Espero que esta historia les guste, muchas gracias por leerla, espero que les guste**

 **GRACIAS**

 _ **I.S. Vafe**_


	2. La cueva

**Disclaimer**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Meyer**

 **La historia es de mi Loca Cabecita.**

* * *

 **Quiero agradecer a Sara Gamboa**

 **por ayudarme con este capitulo**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

 **Después de unas horas de vuelo Isabella Swan se encontraba aterrizando el Hannibal en la pista de "La Cueva" ya habían llegado algunos Aviones.**

— **José baja mis maletas, y no te separes de mí hasta que yo lo indique —el chico asintió disponiéndose a bajar las maletas.**

 **Isabella sacó de su bolso de mano un pequeño espejo, miró su reflejo y retocó su maquillaje. El chico volvió con las maletas y con un asentimiento de cabeza la castaña se dispuso a bajar del avión. Alcanzó a divisar el avión Denali, el Rastogui, el Orlov, pero no lograba encontrar el Cullen, posiblemente aún no habían llegado.**

 **Bajó las escaleras del avión, con el copiloto detrás de ella, hasta que llegó al hangar, ahí, en la entrada la esperaba Aro Vulturi "El Diablo" con su clásica sonrisa hipócrita y una copa de Champagne para recibirla.**

— **Que amable recibimiento Aro, me encanta tu hospitalidad —dijo la castaña con un tono de sarcasmo en la voz–**

— **Por Favor Isabella, para mí es un honor tener tan gratas compañías en mí casa —Aro tomó la mano de la castaña depositando un beso en el dorso de ella. Isabella sonrió con burla ella sabía que Aro sólo los buscaba por interés, pero bien sabía que podría acuchillarlos por la espalda si no necesitara de ellos.**

— **Es un placer para mí como siempre, venir a tú casa. Ahora, si me lo permites necesito descansar antes de la reunión —la castaña miraba su mano restándole importancia a lo que Aro acaba de decir.**

— **Por supuesto, ya tienen sus habitaciones asignadas. Paula acompaña a mis amigos a sus habitaciones y asegúrate de que no les haga falta nada —se dirigía hacia una chica morena quien bajaba la mirada al escucharlo. Inmediatamente agregó dirigiéndose ahora a Isabella —Cualquier cosa que necesites, Paula te la dará ella estará a cargo de tu servicio.**

— **Muchas Gracias, con permiso —dijo la castaña comenzando a caminar hacia la mansión.**

 **Al llegar a sus habitaciones, Isabella le pidió a Paula una botella de Whisky y Hielo. José dejó sus maletas y se retiró dejándola sola.**

 **Isabella se tiró en la cama relajándose por unos minutos pero sin dejar de pensar en sus hermanas, lo mejor según ella, era que estuvieran fuera de todo eso, se levantó quedando sentada en la cama, pensando cómo iba a hacer para enfrentarse a su Cartel enemigo.**

 **Salió al balcón recargándose en el barandal para admirar la vista, desde ahí se podía ver el patio trasero lleno de árboles, era una vista hermosa, suspirό recibiendo el aire en su rostro esa sensación que el aire le provocaba era revitalizante para ella siempre imaginaba que eran sus padres dándole un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Saco de su chaqueta su cajetilla de cigarros, sacó un cigarrillo colocándolo en su boca, mientras buscaba en su chaqueta un encendedor palpando por las bolsas sin poder encontrarlo, de pronto escuchó un "Hey" un chico de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo le lanzaba un encendedor para luego desaparecer. Isabella quedó confundida ya que no logró reconocer al chico y a la vez se le hacía tan conocido, encendió su cigarrillo sin dejar de pensar en aquel chico que la dejó confundida.**

 **LOS CULLEN**

 **Emmet nunca imaginó que las circunstancias lo llevarían a ser lo que era ahora, era respetado por todos, temido por muchos, odiado por demasiados, pero ese lugar se lo había ganado a pulso juntando el coraje y el odio que tenía guardado desde hacía mucho.**

 **Empezó desde abajo con sόlo una meta... llegar hasta donde estaba para así poder ver derrotados a todos los que en el pasado le hicieron daño, y así jamás alguien pudiera dañarlo de ningún modo.**

 **Aquel hombre gentil, amoroso y humilde que él era antes se acabó el día que le quitaron lo que más amaba en la vida volviéndose el ser más despiadado que podía existir en este maldito planeta.**

 **Emmet no se tentaba el corazón por nada ni por nadie, quien se la hacía, se la pagaba y no vivió para contarlo. El no perdonaba un error ni mucho menos una traición, no distinguía si era mujer u hombre eso le daba igual y el que se atrevía a desafiarlo dejaba simplemente de existir.**

 **Aún podía recordar la forma tan horrible en la que murieron sus padres, aun sentía el dolor, la rabia y la tristeza. Aún podía escuchar los disparos... Aún podía sentir la sangre en sus manos como si estuviera viviendo el momento una y otra vez.**

 **FlashBack**

 **Se encontraba en su habitación jugando Xbox como solía hacerlo las tardes en las que se encontraba aburrido. Escucho muchos disparos y un grito desgarrador.**

 **Muerto de temor bajó corriendo las escaleras para ver qué había sucedido grande fue su sorpresa al presenciar la escena que pasaba justo frente suyo, fue desgarrador. En la entrada estaban los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres.**

 **Su adorada madre tenía un disparo en la sien otro en el pecho y el último en la pierna, su padre tenía 5 disparos en el estómago, uno en el pecho y otro en la cabeza toda la sala estaba bañada de sangre.**

 **Corrió de inmediato hasta donde se encontraban, tratando de despertarlos pero nada podía hacer ya, sus cuerpos sin vida yacían fríos en el piso, miró sus manos bañadas en sangre soltándose a llorar, de rabia y desesperación.**

 **Lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho, sentía un vacío inmenso, se aferró al cuerpo su madre mientras gritaba** _ **"¡Por qué, porque!"**_ **.**

 **Su hermano pasó por su mente ya que no lo veía por ahí, se levante del piso buscando con desesperación por toda la casa, el pánico estaba invadiéndolo "no mi hermano, mi pequeño hermano, no" pensaba.**

— **¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¿Dónde estás? —comenzó a gritar su nombre pero no lograba hallarlo, recorrió casi toda la casa y nada.**

 **De pronto vio un cartel en la puerta que decía "Nadie se mete con Los Volturi y vive para contarlo" Dios qué diablos era todo esto, ¿quiénes son los "Volturi"? El celular de Carlisle comenzó a sonar el pelinegro corrió a contestar.**

— **Hola mi querido Emmet —una voz bastante sádica lo saludo del otro lado. ¿Cómo sabía que era él?**

— **¿Quién es usted, que quiere? —preguntó muy asustado.**

— **¿Vez lo que les pasó a tus papitos por ser unos niños malos y traicionarme? —Preguntó el tipo al otro lado de la línea como si hablara con un pequeño de 5 años.**

— **¿De qué está hablando? yo ni siquiera lo conozco —Dijo Emmet alterado. ¿Por qué mierda le hacían esto?**

— **Tu padre me debía mucho dinero y ahora tú me lo pagarás, si es que no quieres que le pase lo mismo a tu estúpido hermano —dijo sin más y corto. El pelinegro apretó el teléfono con rabia y gritó en señal de impotencia.**

 **Los Cullen no tenían más familia, en el fondo él sabía que los llevarían a un orfanato cuando se dieran cuenta de esto, Emmet tenía apenas 16 años y Edward 13 lo que lo hacía recordar dónde demonios estaba su hermano.**

 **Corrió por toda la casa horrorizándose al verlo tirado en el piso de la cocina, tenía un golpe en la cabeza y estaba sangrando. Aun asustado pensando que podía estar muerto se acercó a él con miedo.**

— **¿Edd? ¿Hermano? Despierta —le dio unos pequeños golpes en la cara y reacciono.**

— **Preguntó el cobrizo aturdido mientras se agarraba la cabeza—. ¿Que me paso?**

— **¿No recuerdas nada? —preguntó Emmet en tono serio.**

— **No, sólo sé que me preparaba un sándwich y luego sentí que algo me golpeo —susurró Edward adolorido—. ¿Qué me paso?**

— **Nada, solo te cayó una olla en la cabeza, ya sabes, eres como un imán para los utensilios de cocina —el pelinegro trato de bromear haciendo que el cobrizo sonriera.**

— **¿Mama y papa volvieron del viaje? —preguntó el cobrizo sabiendo que sus padres vivían viajando y que hoy volvían.**

— **No, Edward. No han vuelto. Ahora vámonos de aquí —Emmet le ayudó a levantarse y tomando las llaves del jeep que su padre le había regalado salieron de su casa para nunca volver.**

 **Fin de flashback**

 **Por todo eso, ese día se juró a sí mismo no ceder ante nada ni ante nadie y así hacer caer al maldito que destruyó a su familia. Emmet cambio mucho ese día, ahora estaba del lado de los malos en los negocios ilícitos, según Emmet necesitaba entrar en esos negocios para estar cerca de él y poder destruirlo.**

 **A su paso a matado a decenas de familias, para conseguir su objetivo y lo había conseguido, ahora tenía el poder que necesitaba para por fin verlo derrotado y justo ahora se estaba dirigiendo a una importante reunión de "gente importante", decenas de gente mala como lo era él y el bastardo que mató a su familia.**

 **Todos ellos iban para hacer un gran negocio con su peor enemigo, Aro Vulturi, el causante de todas sus desgracias, y de que él ahora viviera una vida de mierda entre tanta sangre y balazos, a Emmet no le gustaba dejar a su hermano solo, así que siempre trataba de llevárselo con él, aunque a él no le gustaran esas reuniones llenas de "políticos"**

 **Simplemente tenía que usar la fuerza de la persuasión, así que le dijo que él tenía que estar siempre con él, ya que al ser un "ente importante de la ONU" muchos lo querían muerto para obtener su puesto, y si no lograban matarlo podían amenazarlo tomando a su hermano, con ese discurso burdo el cobrizo siempre accedía.**

 **Así que volaron hacia "La cueva" donde se reunirían con los demás carteles, llegaron a la pista de aterrizaje donde habían varios aviones de los mafiosos y antisociales que habían llegado ya.**

 **Aro los recibió con la sonrisa más hipócrita que podía existir, porque él sabía perfectamente cuánto Emmet lo odiaba, le tendió una copa de champaña como bienvenida. El pelinegro sonrió forzadamente mientras esperaba a que sus hermosas rubias y su hermano bajaran del avión.**

 **Les otorgó a una chica que los atendería durante su estancia, la cual los dirigió a sus habitaciones, la de él y la de su hermano estaban juntas, a las rubias les fue asignada una enfrente de la del pelinegro ya que no le gustaba que se quedaran en la misma habitación, él tenía demasiadas cosas importantes en ella como para que una estúpida mujer, como las llamaba él, las descubriera.**

 **Además de que a la hora de dormir Emmet odiaba tener compañía, sobre todo si se trataba de una estúpida mujer que él sabía que sólo estaban con él por su maldito dinero.**

 **Emmet entrό a la habitación de su hermano a ver si se le quitaba lo mojigato y quería que alguna de las rubias lo relajara, pero no estaba. El pelinegro bufo, de seguro estaba por ahí conociendo el lugar.**

 **Volvió al cuarto de las rubias y escogió entre ellas a la que lo acompañaría al baño a relajarse, el pelinegro era tan déspota que las trataba de "hey tú" ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de aprenderse sus nombres puesto que después de pasar el rato las desechaba como si fueran pura basura.**

 **Edward mientras tanto, daba un pequeño paseo por los alrededores del lugar, todo eso lo abrumaba demasiado, a él nunca le había gustado los lujos que ahora tenían él y su hermano y estar en una casa tan grande y llena de personas que no conocía lo agobiaba.**

 **Después de aquel incidente en su sala del cual no tuvo conocimiento ya que Emmet se las ingenió para inventar que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente aéreo. Edward continuó estudiando gracias a que Emmet trabajaba duro para pagarle los estudios y el sólo pensaba que estudiando y obteniendo las mejores calificaciones podría así honrar la memoria de sus padres quienes siempre lucharon por darles lo mejor a pesar de casi no estar con ellos.**

 **Alejado completamente del mundo de Emmet, quien siempre fue un maestro en el arte del engaño disfrazando sus negocios ilícitos con bares y antros por la ciudad, logró terminar una carrera en Administración de Empresas llevando así la administración de los negocios de Emmet lo cual hacía muy bien.**

 **El cobrizo caminaba por el bosque que daba a la casa de Aro cuando noto en uno de los balcones a una hermosa castaña de ojos color chocolate quedando prendado de ella casi de inmediato, se quedó admirando unos segundos su belleza mientras prendía su cigarrillo, la castaña suspiraba y recibía el aire en su rostro en un acto de relajación lo que hizo al cobrizo mirarla más, parecía un ángel, pero había algo más en su mirada tal vez sería, ¿tristeza?**

 **Sacudió su cabeza para quitase esos pensamientos, esa hermosa chica de seguro estaba casada o tenía novio, sin duda no podría estar sola con tanta hermosura que poseía. Se disponía a entrar a la casa cuando la vio colocar un cigarro en sus labios rojos y buscar en sus bolsillos lo que imagino sería un encendedor. No pensó solo grito "Hey" lanzándole su encendedor para después entrar a la mansión.**

 **Emmet por su parte entraba en el baño el cual ya estaba con la tina llena para poder relajarse, necesitaba mantener su mente relajada para la negociación en la reunión sabía que ahí se encontraría "La Diosa" y que ella no daba su brazo a torcer nunca, así que necesitaba pensar el mejor modo para persuadirla, porque en estos momentos necesitaban unir fuerzas para bien de todos.**

 **Después de que la rubia hiciera el trabajo de relajarlo con su "boca inteligente" la sacó del baño para poder terminar de relajarse.**

 **Se puso una bata de baño para dirigirse a la habitación y después salir rumbo a la de Edward, sin tocar entro y escuchό el agua correr en la ducha, paso directo al baño.**

— **Hey Edd —llamó a su hermano el cual casi se azotó en el techo del brinco que pegó al escucharlo.**

— **¿Que pasa Emmet? —Preguntó secándose el agua de la cara—. Me asustaste.**

— **Cuando estés listo pasas por mi habitación ¿ok?**

— **Sí, no te preocupes —dijo el cobrizo asomando su cabeza por la cortina de la ducha.**

 **Solamente asintió y salió de nuevo a su habitación. Sacó su traje azul de Calvin Klein camisa negra y corbata a juego con zapatos negros de Brian Atwood, se vistió tranquilamente, colocó su arma en la parte trasera de sus pantalones, se roció perfume Dior mientras se miraba en el espejo sonriendo para sí mismo.**

 **La puerta se abrió lentamente, por instinto llevó su mano a su arma para sacarla si era necesario, no tuvo que hacerlo ya que era Edward, fingió estar acomodando su pantalón ya que Edward no sabía que él portaba un arma y mucho menos en qué lugar estaba metido.**

— **Aquí estoy Emm, ¿Para qué soy bueno? —preguntó el cobrizo con una pequeña sonrisa, Edward ya era un hombre, El pelinegro sonrió al ver a su hermano de 27 años ya y aun así tenía esa sonrisa inocente que a su madre siempre le gusto.**

— **Edward, quiero que me escuches atentamente —Emmet hablo serio y él asintió—. Aquí hay mucha gente importante y también gente que podría ser algo... peligrosa —dijo el pelinegro para advertirle un poco.**

— **¿Peligrosa? Son puros políticos en una aburrida reunión —dijo el cobrizo bufando mientras se sentaba a la orilla de mi cama.**

— **Edd, hermano. Entiende. Los políticos también son malos. Muchos te preguntaran tu nombre y para quién trabajas... Es su manera de empezar a averiguarte.**

— **¿No sería una conversación casual? —preguntó Edward confundido. Emmet suspiró pesadamente, este chico en este mundo no viviría más de una hora.**

— **No, Edward. Si te preguntan tu nombre sólo dilo, mas no digas tu apellido. Y si te preguntan qué haces o para quien trabajas sólo diles que estás acompañando a tu hermano, mas no digas mi nombre a nadie.**

— **Eres raro, Emm. Pero... está bien, tu entiendes tu mundo —dijo el cobrizo mientras se encogía de hombros.**

— **Bien, ¿quieres llevarte a una de las rubias? —preguntό el pelinegro mientras salían de la habitación.**

— **No, Emmet. No me gustan "las rubias" —dijo Edward haciendo comillas al final.**

— **Bien, igual... trata de disfrutar la fiesta ¿ok? —el cobrizo asintió mientras bajaban a la boca del lobo donde se llevaba a cabo la más refinada fiesta de mafiosos.**

 **En el piso de arriba Isabella se encontraba saliendo de la ducha. En la cama se encontraba extendido el vestido Prada color rojo pasión muy ajustado, de escote con estilo asimétrico y de inspiración griega.**

 **Además uno de los detalles más seductores del vestido es que tenía una raja en la falda dejando ver su bien torneada pierna derecha en el costado derecho dejaba una pequeña parte del abdomen al descubierto con un detalle dorado en forma de serpiente, se colocó el vestido para después calzarse los Christian Louboutin de color negro.**

 **Se maquilló frente al espejo dándose una sonrisa al terminar y ver lo hermosa que era, pintó sus labios de rojo pasión, tomó su cartera que contenía su celular, labial y espejo saliendo de su habitación para echarle llave, la guardó en su cartera comenzando a bajar las escaleras hacia "la fiesta del año".**

* * *

 **Gracias a todas las que comenzaron a seguirme sobre todo a mis primeros rr**

 **bbuelilas, Ariadna Escobar, kat, zujeyane Un beso chicas y espero que les siga gustando la historia, un beso a todas.**


End file.
